worlduniversityfandomcom-20200216-history
Nontheist Friends (atheist Quakers?)
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open Nontheist Friends (atheist Quakers?) course. Nontheist Friends (atheist Quakers?) * Add free, open Nontheist Friends (atheist Quakers?) subjects below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Ideas Select Bibliographies Select Blogs MacLeod, Scott. 2010. Nontheist Friend Blog Entries. http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com/search/label/nontheist%20friends. Select Book Reviews Select Books Boulton, David (ed.). 2006. Godless for God's Sake: Nontheism in Contemporary Quakerism. Dent, UK: Dales Historical Monographs. ISBN 0951157868. Select Books Select Libraries (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select References AFSC Board of Directors. 1994. AFSC Mission Statement. June 19. (afsc.org/mission-and-values). Philadelphia, PA: American Friends' Service Committee. Cresson, Os. 2007. Roots and Flowers of Quaker Nontheism. NontheistFriends.org. Jan 23. Accessed online: Dec 30, 2008. http://nontheistfriends.org. Durham, Geoffrey. (ed.). (in Press - Oct. 25, 2010). The Spirit of the Quakers. (Contains a nontheistic Friends' perspective by Robin Alpern). New Haven, CT: Yale University Press. A nontheist Friends' email list correspondence exists from at least 2006. Please join the NTF Google Group by subcribing at this address - nontheist-friends@googlegroups.com - to access it. Riemermann, James. 2006. What is a Nontheist? Sep 20. Accessed online: July 17, 2007. http://nontheistfriends.org. Select Slideshows Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Textbooks Select Websites Nontheist Friend. 2010. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nontheist_Friend. Wikipedia. Nontheist Friends' Web Site. 2010. http://www.nontheistfriends.org Nontheistfriends.org. Select Video and Audio Boulton, David and Chuck Fager. 2010. The Theist-Nontheist Conversational Smackdown of 2008. (Posted by Zach Alexander on Jul 17 2008). nontheistfriends.org/page/2/ Select Wikis World University and School 'Quakers' subject: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Quakers_-_Religious_Society_of_Friends WUaS Navigation Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School. Digital To Do Broadcast to Television E-Mail Print Recommend Send To Phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit In Virtual World Second Life, or other virtual world or space, Uniform Resource Locator (URL) for classes? Check out Harvard's virtual island in Second Life: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Travel to this virtual island to learn building in Second Life: Item Number Labels RSS Feed RSS Feed *http://www.nontheistfriends.org/feed/ Social Bookmarking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Delicious - http://delicious.com/ Digg - http://digg.com/ Facebook Google Buzz Like Twitter World University & School Groups World University & School Share This TV-Live Broadcasting Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University